TGIF
by Kelly Min
Summary: This is a glimpse into the future of the KND. It's been 30 years, what do you agree with in this future?


"T.G.I.F."

"Time Gives In Figuratively"

Writing Operative:  Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer:  Codename: Kids Next Door is not mine, you know that, right?  Good. ^_^ The only characters that belong to myself are the ones created here, and never aforementioned otherwise.

Author's Note:  Well, it's been 30 years since the KND have been around.  They're all in their mid-thirties, and they're going to enjoy it.  This is just to show what I think will be happening years from the present.  Although, the episode I saw today… was very good.  ~chuckles~  Numbuh One was holding Lizzie's hand.  It was cute how he was denying it.  Well, this is going to just be a glimpse into their future.  Nothing more.

Janderson High School.  It was the school they KND attended… and tonight was their 15th High School Reunion.  Most of the kids from the KND's class would be arriving.  There were people arriving in cars, all different kinds.  One that pulled up was a black stretch limo.  On the side it said "Uno".  That gave it away to the readers who this would be, but not to anyone else.  Pulling up to the gym doors, a driver got out and the door was opened.  First, out stepped a lovely, slightly plump lady with fiery red hair and she was wearing a dark blue dress.  Behind her stepped out a bald, handsome man who wore sunglasses and a tuxedo.  "Nigel Uno has arrived."  Could this be Nigel and Lizzie?  It had to be nobody else.  The limo pulled away as the two of them entered.  

Looking around, it was like a glimpse into the past.  An even further glimpse towards KND.  Nigel remembered all those times he denied being with Lizzie, or just going out with her.  Now they were married and they had two daughters and a son.  Nigel never doubted his feelings, he never was unsure of them.  It was just hard to contemplate what was wrong and what was right at the age of ten.  Geez, it seemed so long ago.

"Good heavens, Lizzie.  This takes me back."  Nigel said, his deep and electric voice was something that could stir any woman he spoke with.  "I know… it reminds me of the prom and when we snuck off."  Lizzie would giggle as Nigel would slightly flush, remembering the evening well.  Clearing his throat, he just smiled a bit as they found their nametags and sat down at their table, looking around to see that there were four other spots at the table.  "I wonder who we'll be sitting with, _Nigey_…"  Lizzie smiled as Nigel blushed again.  "Lizzie, _please_… not in public."  He whispered as she giggled again.

Nigel turned to the doorway; blinking with disbelief at what he saw.  In walked another man in a tux, with a long mass of blonde hair and he looked really tough and buff.  "No way.  Wally!  Is that you?"  The man turned, chuckling.  "Nigel, ol' mate, how is ya?"  They hugged each other.  "Heyhey, no forgetting me!"  A female voice said.  A lovely Asian woman walked in, wearing a green dress.  Her long black hair back in a bun, and her rounded tummy proved her happy marriage.  "Numbuh Three?"  Nigel was dumbfounded as she nodded.

"Yes, Wally and I been married five years… this our second."  Wally blushed as Kuki leaned on him.  He nodded.  "Hopin' for a boy got a girl at home."  Kuki bopped his head at that.  "You no like Suiko?  How you no like your own daughter?"  Kuki huffed; Wally sighed.  "Pregnancy hormones."  Nigel chuckled.  He shook his head and hugged Kuki.  "It's good to see the both of you.  Oh, I want you both to meet my wife, and mother to our three children, Elizabeth Uno."  Lizzie walked up, smiling.  "Wow, Lizzie!  You look amazin'!"  Wally exclaimed, Lizzie blushed.  "Thank you."  "So, three kiddos, eh?"  Wally turned to Nigel.  "Yes, Nigel Junior, Tabitha, and Maris.  NJ is seven, Tabitha is five, and Maris just turned three."  "NJ's seven?  Did you marry just after College?"  "Yeah, just about."  "Cool."  Wally nodded. 

"Hey!  We sitting together!"  Kuki exclaimed as she sat down, giggling.  "Wonder who sitting there…"  Kuki murmured as Wally sat beside her, and Nigel and Lizzie wandered over to the punchbowl to get some punch.  "Honey, get me some punch, please?"  Kuki batted her lashes all cutely at Wally.  "Do you want anything else?"  "**_I SAID GET ME SOME PUNCH… NOW!!!!_**"  Kuki screamed and Wally scrambled off to get her some, ah, pregnancies.  Lizzie sat down with Kuki.  "Suiko is four, and she loves Rainbow Monkeys just like I did."  Kuki sighed with a smile.  Lizzie just shook her head.

"Introducing Doctor Abigail Gilligan!"  Abby announced herself.  About an hour had passed and most of the people had arrived.  "Wow… Abby is Doctor now?"  Kuki titled her head, while munching on a piece of bread.  Nigel, Wally, and Lizzie all looked up to see Abby standing there.  Abby laughed and hugged them all.  "Hey guys… ooooh, Kuki, lookin' good.  Nice work there, Wally."  Abby winked to her.  "Well, well… Nigel and Lizzie, I should have known.  Yeah.  I'm a doctor, Kuki."  She would nod.  "One of the top OB/GYN's around, so you let me know if you're… feeling **odd**."  Abby smiled.  "Not due for another six weeks, but thank you."  Kuki smiled in return.

"Wait… Gilligan?  You mean you… married…"  Nigel trailed off; as in stepped just who they meant.  Hoagie stood there, lean and good-looking, like the rest of the guys, slightly on the plumpish side.  He was also dressed in a very nice suit.  "Hey guys."  Hoagie would wave to them all and sit down.  "How have you all been?"  Abby sat next to him.  "Well, Lizzie and I have been married almost eight years… and we have three kids."  Nigel said.  "Kuki and I have been married five years… have one and expecting one…"  Wally said.  "And Abby and I just got married a couple of months ago… so, we don't have any family yet."  "Really?  Terrific!"  Nigel exclaimed.  "Boy… sure is good to see you guys again."  Abby sighed.

"I third grade school teacher…"  Kuki said proudly.  "Wally professional wrestler."  Wally laughed.  "Think they all expected that, love."  The others laughed.  "I own my own Deli franchise."  Hoagie nodded.  "Hoagie's Hoagies."  "Oi!  I've had those before!  Hoagie-licious."  Wally grinned.  "Well, I'm Owner and President of my company, Uno Enterprises.  We buy and sell companies."  Lizzie cleared her throat.  "I'm a part-time Office Assistant, and the rest of the time I spend with the kids."  

"It's so good to see everyone again…"  They all said in unison.  

"Hello, Adults Next Door…"  A unison of five voices said from behind them.  


End file.
